yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumis and Umbra (Duel Links)
(Lumis), (Umbra) | ja_voice = (Lumis), (Umbra) }} Lumis and Umbra are playable Legendary Duelists who appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Lumis and Umbra, characters from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. They are exclusive to the special event Tag Duel Tournament in May 2019, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-LumisUmbra.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-LumisUmbra.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-LumisUmbra.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-LumisUmbra.png | Defeat Profile-DULI-Lumis.png | Profile (Lumis) CutIn-DULI-Lumis.png | Cut-In (Lumis) Summoning-DULI-Lumis.png | Summoning pose (Lumis) Defeat-DULI-Lumis.png | Defeat (Lumis) Profile-DULI-Umbra.png | Profile (Umbra) CutIn-DULI-Umbra.png | Cut-In (Umbra) Summoning-DULI-Umbra.png | Summoning pose (Umbra) Defeat-DULI-Umbra.png | Defeat (Umbra) Decks Character Opponent Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Lumis and Umbra reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Lumis and Umbra, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Marik *When starting a Duel with Yami Marik, Lumis announces "Master Marik..." followed by "I shall use your deck to aquire the Egyptian Gods." **When they win the Duel, Lumis announces "I shall serve you faithfully, Master Marik!" followed by Umbra announcing "The deck you gave us will capture the Egyptian Gods!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius", a cut-in frame of Lumis and Umbra appears, and Lumis announces "The end is near! I Special Summon Masked Beast Des Gardius!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Masked Beast Des Gardius" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Masked Beast Des Gardius" being Summoned plays afterward. **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Lumis announces "Attack, Masked Beast Des Gardius!" followed by "Dark Destruction!!" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Lumis announces "Before Des Gardius leaves, it'll gift you with a mask!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "The Masked Beast", a cut-in frame of Lumis and Umbra appears, and Umbra announces "Behold the all-mighty power of The Masked Beast!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Nothing can stop The Masked Beast's wrath!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Binding Chain", Lumis announces "This'll tie up your Duel Disk! Binding Chain!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Attack! Binding Chain!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Grand Tiki Elder", Lumis announces "Grand Tiki Elder!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Lumis announces "Attack! Grand Tiki Elder!" followed by "Mental Blast!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Masked Clown", Umbra announces "Masked Clown!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Masked Clown! Attack!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Mask of Darkness", Umbra announces "Mask of Darkness!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Mask of Darkness! Attack" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Umbra announces "Mask of Darkness' effect activates!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Masked Sorcerer", Umbra announces "Masked Sorcerer!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Masked Sorcerer! Attack!" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Umbra announces "Masked Sorcerer's effect activates!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", Lumis announces "I summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Lumis announces "Melchid the Four-Face Beast attacks!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Nuvia the Wicked", Umbra announces "Nuvia the Wicked!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Attack! Nuvia!" followed by "Bombarding Light!" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Umbra announces "Nuvia the Wicked's effect activates!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Rogue Doll", Umbra announces "Rogue Doll!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Rogue Doll!" followed by "Smash attack!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Shining Abyss", Umbra announces "Shining Abyss!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Shining Abyss! Attack!" *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", Umbra announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Umbra announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! Attack!" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Umbra announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Blast with Chain", Lumis announces "I activate the Trap Card, Blast with Chain!" followed by "When it's destroyed by an effect, one card goes boom!" followed by "This Tag Duel is full of bobby traps!" **When activating the effect of that card, Lumis announces "Blast with Chain, ignite!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Chosen One", Umbra announces "I'll risk my Duel on this card!" followed by Lumis "I activate the Spell, Chosen One!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Curse of the Masked Beast", Umbra announces "I'm using this Spell Card!" followed by "The Ritual Spell, Curse of the Masked Beast!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of the Accursed", Lumis announces "The Equip Spell, Mask of the Accursed!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of Brutality", Lumis announces "The Equip Spell, Mask of Brutality!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of Dispel", Lumis announces "The Continuous Spell, Mask of Dispel!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of Restrict", Lumis announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Mask of Restrict!" followed by "As long as it's on the field, we can't tribute cards!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of Weakness", Lumis announces "I activate my Trap Card, Mask of Weakness!" followed by "Hahaha... You're cursed with your ATK!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "The Mask of Remnants", Lumis announces "The Spell Card, The Mask of Remnants!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Tutan Mask", Lumis announces "My Counter Trap, Tutan Mask!" *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Widespread Ruin", Lumis announces "This field is lined with explosives! The Trap Card, Widespread Ruin!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Lumis and Umbra Summon "Masked Chopper", Lumis announces "This is clearly a Monster with a mask! Masked Chopper!" **Most of the time when Lumis and Umbra declare an attack with that monster, Lumis announces "Slash 'em Masked Chopper!" **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that monster, Lumis announces "Here's Masked Chopper's effect!" ;Spell/Traps *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Darkworld Shackles", Lumis announces "The Equip Spell, Darkworld Shackles!" followed by "If your chained up, you can't Duel." **When Lumis and Umbra activate the effect of that card, Lumis announces "Darkworld Shackles' effect deals you 500 damage!" followed by "How sad for you. Hahahahaha..." *When Lumis and Umbra activate "Mask of Impregnability", Umbra announces "Mask of Impregnability activates!" followed by "This mask protects me from your feeble attack! Hahahahahaha..." Trivia *Lumis and Umbra's appearance is based off their look in the manga and not their redesign for the anime. *Lumis and Umbra having dialogue for "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" is a reference to when the team took control of the Monster from Yugi via the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius". *Lumis and Umbra having dialogue for the explosion-themed cards "Widespread Ruin" and "Blast with Chain" are a reference to their Duel location being lined with explosives with the intent of killing the loser. *Lumis and Umbra having dialogue for the chain-themed cards "Binding Chain" and "Darkworld Shackles" reference Lumis' Duelist's Chastity Belt used to bind Kaiba's Duel Disk and prevent it from being used. *Lumis and Umbra have the same dialogue when they Duel against Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba. **When starting a Duel against either of the two, Umbra announces "Your Egyptian Gods are useless against me!" followed by Lumis announcing "I’ll defeat you and take your Egyptian God Card." *Lumis and Umbra, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Luna, Tetsu Trudge, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Carly Carmine don’t have a fixed amount of character-specific dialogue due to having the same dialogue when Dueling against certain Legendary Duelists. *The Paradox Brothers and Lumis and Umbra are the only characters that consist of 2 Duelists as a playable set. **In addition, The Paradox Brothers and Lumis and Umbra are the only characters whose respective ace cards, "Masked Beast Des Gardius" and "Gate Guardian", are not of UR rarity. The former being SR, and the latter being R. ***Ironically both ace cards can not be obtained as a drop reward from Dueling the said characters. Instead, "Masked Beast Des Gardius" is obtained as a drop reward from Yami Marik, whereas "Gate Guardian" is obtained from the card trader. *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana